Love Is
by A Someday Dreamer
Summary: A series of LeeSaku/SakuLee oneshots based on the poem "Love is..." by hana-bokemono for the challenge by Miyazaki-A2
1. Chapter 1

**This is for the challenge made by Miyazaki-A2 on deviantart (I know she is an author here too) and I am going draw a picture to go with each chapter also and post them on DA () the challenge is "Love is..." based on hana-bakemono's lovely poem (already mentioned the name) I hope that i win!**

Chapter One:

Love is...

A stroke of a soft cheek...a blush.

Lee loves Sakura. But Sakura _liked _Lee. It sounds simple, doesn't it? Boy loves girl, girl sees boy only as a friend, etc cetera...but it isn't that simple.

Lee loves, not _loved, _loves Sakura and would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant accepting that she could never ever love him back the way he would love-not _like_, love-her to and letting her move on from the nightmare that was Uchiha Sasuke and be with someone who could make her happy.

Oh how he wished he could be that person.

If he could be that person-he decided this the moment that he got shot down for the very first time by her-he would never ever hurt her and he would love her whole heartedly and never ever leave her the way _he _did, he would never hurt her like that not for any reason, and he would make sure she knew that every single day that they were together...but they weren't together, and it was hard for him. But Lee was just happy that he got to see her, and be around her and be her _friend_. All he could do now was be her friend, be there for her when she needed it most and be her shoulder to cry on. And no matter how much it hurt him to see her upset over a boy who she had given her all to only to have him change his mind and it took every piece of self restraint that he had not to go find that bastard and beat the crap out of him because that is not who Lee is.

Lee closes his eyes and holds Sakura close as she cries about another boy. At first she had been angry and yelling and she had gone and found Lee and demanded a spar. He did not refuse. When she had fought off her frustration until her knuckles were raw and her muscles ached down to the bone she started crying. He rubbed her back soothingly and stayed silent as she cried.

When she was finally finished crying she pulled away from Lee's warm and welcoming embrace meeting with the cold, empty air behind her and scrubbing the tears from her bloodshot-but still beautiful-mint green eyes. She smiles at Lee and says "_Thank you" _and then looks at her feet. All is quiet. Until Lee reaches up with a shaky-nervous?-arm and places his bandaged hand on her cheek. She can feel the warmth of his palm through the gritty material of the bandages pressed against her face and unconsciously leans into it. Lee smiles and hopes that it gives her the reassurance that she needs, and says...

"Do not worry Sakura-san, I am confident-no, I am _sure _that you will find someone out there that will see your true inner and outer beauty and love you for you, and anyone who is willing to let you go so easily is not worth your time and does not deserve you." Sakura looked at Lee, her eyes wide with awe and if you looked into her eyes you could see the gears turning, thinking. After yet another moment of silence Sakura smiled, her soft pink lips curling up at the ends and her hand made its way to Lee's, her palm pressing gently to the back of the hand he had on her cheek.

Staring up into Lee's dark and gentle eyes Sakura flushed a pink that could rival the color of her hair and pulled his hand away from her face and held it between her own beaten and shaky hands.

"Hey Lee?" suddenly very nervous, Lee swallowed thickly.

"Y-Yes, Sakura-san?" She smiled at his adorable nervousness and tightened her grip on his hand.

"I was wondering, if you would like to have dinner with me?" it was more of a question that a wonder and Lee could feel his heart hammer at his ribcage as he processed what she had just said.

"D-Dinner?"

"Yeah, you know, like on a date?" His entire face turned beat red, and Sakura was surprised that his head hadn't exploded from the pure shock of the question. When he didn't reply she became concerned, but just as she was about to ask what was wrong a smile, so bright and happy-no, euphoric broke out on his face that she found herself smiling brighter. She watched him as he danced around the training ground punching the air and doing cart wheels and hand stands and just being so _him _that Sakura started to laugh and join in.

Suffice to say they went to dinner that day, and Sakura saw a side of Lee that she had been refusing herself all this time and she loves it and wondered to herself why she had never given him a chance before now. Wonders how anyone(man) could be so polite and chivalrous in this day in age and she is sure that she has never ever met anyone like Lee before and smiles for herself because she knows she is lucky, lucky to have someone like Lee who will love her forever and ever because he always has and always will and he will always be the consistency in her life that she always needed.

Lee loves Sakura and Sakura loves Lee...

Its as simple as that.

END

**I like this one, no matter how short it was.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN// Okay here is chapter two of the Love Is challenge fic. I'm so happy! I got reviewed by Miyazaki-A2! The author of the Breathing Series the best LeeSaku fic's out there! And by the creator of the poem hana-bakemono! **

**THANK YOU!!! You made my career as a fan! :D **

**Anyhoo~ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters, they belong to Misashi Kishimoto. And the poem belongs to hana-bakemono!**

_Love is..._

_The sound of another's heartbeat_

_A gasp._

Sakura was learning.

Sakura Haruno, age sixteen knew a lot, had been taught by the best of the best and because of it she was now tougher, faster, stronger and a very capable and a very independent young woman who could hold her own with any male ninja out there. But there will always be something left to learn, and Sakura knew that better than anybody else as she was always looking for something else to study that could make her stronger, faster or smarter than she already was. And very soon found herself learning from the most unlikely of people.

Rock Lee.

He was smart sure, and strong and was often referred to as the 'genius of hard work', but never did Sakura think that she would learn something from him. Although it wasn't really something that could make her smarter, or faster or stronger... no, this was just for fun.

Sakura glanced over at Lee and wondered, just what did Lee consider _fun_? It couldn't possibly be training, because when Sakura had asked Lee if what they were doing would make her stronger, he had said no. Sakura, was thoroughly confused.

"So, what exactly are we doing today?" Lee just smiled because it was the fourth time she had asked in under thirty minutes and he found her slight impatience and the subtle way she was displaying it to be endearingly cute.

"I told you Sakura-san it is a surprise!" his smile widened when she crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

Sakura and Lee had been dating for about two months now and all was good in the world. Sakura quite often asked herself why she hadn't said yes sooner. Ever since that first date Sakura and Lee had taken to training together and doing missions together (if Sakura asked Tsunade-sensei nicely) and going out for lunch or dinner or simply lying in a field together, watching the clouds and talking about the past, the present and the future or just lying in a comfortable silence. Lee's presence was enough to sooth Sakura, as was the same for him.

Sakura glanced down at Lee's hand and smiled, reaching out and taking hold gripping it firmly and smiled brighter when Lee blushed gripped back. Despite his outgoing nature even the simplest thing, like holding hands, could always manage to get him flustered. Sakura found this aspect of her boyfriend to be absolutely adorable and never missed a chance to do so.

When they turned the corner they came to an abrupt halt, and Sakura turned to Lee with questioning in her eyes. Lee just smiled.

"We're here Sakura-san..." he pointed forward and Sakura looked.

A swing.

It was a swing...on a tree. A confused frown creased Sakura's forehead.

"A swing?"

"Yes!" Now Sakura wasn't disappointed, she was just confused... REALLY confused actually. She hadn't been on a swing since she was a little girl, but she couldn't understand how they could have fun with a swing. They were teenagers for pete's sake. In her confusion Sakura had allowed herself to be pulled over to the old wooden swing and sat down on it. She glanced over her shoulder as Lee stood behind her smiling.

She sighed. _'I guess I could humour him for a little while...'_

"Are you going to push me?" Sakura felt his palms pressed flat against the middle of her back and she gripped the rope tightly as she felt herself being propelled forward.

It was amazing. It had been so long since she had felt like this, the wind in her hair, her eyes being cast upward with every swing and she felt herself laugh as she swung back down and was pushed forward again. Her heart was racing and she felt wonderful.

"Higher Lee, higher!" she laughed. She felt like a little girl again, like before the days of Sasuke and the rivalry with Ino and all of that, she was so carefree and she could feel her heart soar. She was flying she knew she was and for a very brief moment Sakura let go of the rope and slid from the wooden seat and flew through the air. It was only a moment later that Sakura realized that she was falling. Just as she hit the ground landing in a heap she realized that the ground beneath her had taken on a human shape. She blinked open here eyes, and looked down. She gasped.

"Oh! Lee I am so sorry, you aren't hurt are you?" Lee smiled and laughed but it wasn't enough to conceal the pain.

"I am fine Sakura-san, are you alright?"

"I think so...here let me help." But as Sakura attempted to get up she was just as suddenly pulled back down. She looked up at Lee in confusion but smiled softly at him, his eyes closed and a soft smile on his face.

"I would rather you not move right now, if that is okay with you..." for a moment Sakura just stared, before laying down, her ear pressing against his lean chest. His strong, quick heartbeat thrumming through her making her sigh and relax against his body.

"I'm sorry I fell on you."

"It is alright...I was the one who tried to catch you."

"...I had a lot of fun today."

"I am glad that you enjoyed yourself." Sakura's smiled brighter, and brought herself up on her elbows to look down at Lee, who stared back confused.

"Thank you Lee." And before he could respond properly she had leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

Lee blushed.

Sakura smiled.

**AN// Okay chapter two is done. It only took me so long because I've been helping my friend, she got kicked out of her house so we've been getting her set up at our house. **

**Hope you like it!**


End file.
